There are many applications where films having improved gas and moisture barrier properties would be beneficial. For example, there is continued interest in the development of food and beverage packaging material with enhanced gas and moisture barrier properties to reduce the amount of food waste.
Crystallization, specifically controlled crystallization, is one method known in the art to reduce the gas and moisture permeability of films. Known coextrusion methods exist to create a multilayered film and film components to decrease gas permeability. However, there is continued interest is developing coextrusion products having increased oxygen barrier properties as well as moisture barrier properties.